The Ghost Ship
by Just a Crazy-Man
Summary: Sometimes you need some help.


The Ghost Soldier's

By:

Several Batarian pirate ships swarmed around a lone and unarmed Quarian medical transport, the _Trinity_. Thinking on the intent of capturing hundred's of Quarian's to be easily sold in great numbers to slavers for a very high price, enough to make everyone filthy rich for the next few years.

"Mayday, to any ship that can hear us, this is the Quarian medical transport _Trinity_ carrying many unarmed, men, women, and children back to the **Migrant Fleet**. We have been attack by Batarian pirates. We are under heavy attack. Kinetic Barriers are failing. Please to any ship in range to who can receive this, we need help. Please, we need…AHHH!" The communication console in front overloaded as a surge of energy surge though the station, exploding the entire console in her face, sending Sharpe shrapnel's rip right though her protective bio-suits face mask, and right into her face, killing the young Quarian women in an instant.

A young Captain Rael'Zorah rush over to the fallen bridge crew member. To check if there was a small chance that she was just still alive. He reaches her and checks her over. As he realizes that she is gone, and his eyes fill with tears, his heart filled with sadness, sorrow, and regret at the lost of his wife.

He should have never taken her on this mission; he should have never taken them both. He just lost his wife, and now he realizes that he could very well lose his only daughter now.

There only escort was overwhelmed by a larger number of smaller attack vessels that pick off the escort's barriers, The escort was quickly destroyed once it's protective shield barriers were down, from heavy cannon fire from multiple direction's all at once.

They didn't stand a chance. The only reason the _Trinity_ barriers were up, as it was always figure that they'd move in to quickly disable the transport in some way, trapping it, forcing it escorts to stay, and they'd just overwhelm with superior numbers, and firepower. The ship had its barriers upgraded before they left they fleet to stand up longer in a fight if be.

Since they were so close to Citadel control space, no one thought high up, that any kind of pirate attack could dare take place to their space. They were all wrong, and no help was coming for them as the so called almighty races of the Citadel dare jump in to help a lowly Quarian like their kind in a fight. Especially a ship full of unarmed civilian's trying to fight for their own lives from Pirates, and slavers.

"Captain!" Calling **Commander Shala'Raan, the medical ship's engineering officer, from her small station at the back, of the ship's bridge.**

Zorrah** quit feeling sorry for himself, as bow he had a ship full of innocent passengers, along with his baby daughter he had to worry about now.**

"**What's our ship status?" He asked, already guessing have the things she would say in his mind already.**

"**Our barriers are to the point of almost gone," she replied, "and I have two ships moving in alongside us looks like their preparing to board us."**

"**All right then," he said, "Get on the COM's, and tell all the shipboard Marines, and any one with or can grab a gun to take up position's along the likeable entry point's…"**

"**Captain." Interrupted Ni'Raal, the ship pilot, "Look." She said to everyone on the bridge to look out the front viewport.**

**A large vortex of energy appeared, and a larger Dreadnought size vessel appeared coming through it. Once clear the new vessel, turn in their direction. And then the Pirates suddenly broke of their attack on their damage vessel, and turned to the new arrival.**

"**Captain," said the communication, break the silent moment on the bridge, "I'm picking up a communication being sent in between the pirates, and the new arrivals."**

"**Let's hear it." He order, as this could be interesting. **

"_**Attention unknown hostile vessel's, break off your attack on the transport. Or we will be force to engage you."**_

"_**You will stand down, and prepare to be boarded." **_**The**__Batarian commander replied.

"_I don't think so."_

The Batarian flagship fired on the unknown, and the shot reflected of a bubble of energy before it could there hull as that was most likely their ships defensive barriers at work.

The unknown vessel fired a small beam of light, as a sort of warning shot across the Batarian's flag ship's bow. A show of real force from them, warning them to tell them to back off or things will get really ugly from here on.

"Captain, the Batarian's have broken contact."

All Batarian ship's broke away from them, and moved to engage the unknown.

"_Fine then, I'll burn all your retched hides." _The voice of the unknown ship said before he cut the dead COM line.

**The **Batarian vessels open fire all at once everything they had on the unknown Super Dreadnought size vessel with everything that had all at once.

Only to have it all absorb by the ships strong defensive barriers, which showed no real signs of taking damage to it.

The unknown ship returned fire, of bright light beams of light out of its guns. The beams lash out at them all, and obliterated all the pirates' ships in just less than one second from a volley from its powerful offensive weaponry. There was nothing left of the pirate vessel, as there hull were burn through, and the small attack vessels had been simply vaporize by the beams.

The unknown vessel then turns far quicker than a vessel of its size towards them next. The massive alien vessel came over the battered Quarian transport.

"There's a Incoming transmission directed to us from the unknown vessel, sir." The communication officer reported.

"Attention unknown civilian vessel." the voice, "Does your vessel require any of our assistance…" said, the most likely alien commander.

A massive ship appeared drop out of FTL near the mass relay. It was a massive Batarian Dreadnought. The Dreadnought had come to safely transport the large number of capture Quarian's to be moved to another location, and be sold on the slave market.

Instead it came to find that their ships they sent out to attack the Quarian vessels a bitter earlier, were nowhere to be seen. And only the prize they had come here with the intent to capture her, and walk away vey wealthy with another larger vessel of alien design and larger that even a Super Dreadnought size vessel hovering currently over them, turning around, towards them. They were all that was all that was here.

Where were all their ships they had sent to attack them?

XXXXX

"Open a channel to the alien vessel", the Batarian Dreadnaught commander ordered. "Attention unknown vessel, I demand to know the ship's we sent here are at."

The COM crack to life, _"The same place that you are going." _He finished.

Be for he could finish the alien vessel fired one of its larger weapons on the Batarian Dreadnought without warning, as a larger beam of energy gutted the ship massive ships barriers, and armor within a second, hitting the Dreadnought main reactor, sending it ablaze as the massive war vessel was destroyed in a second.

XXX

Zorrah had never seen such power inside a single vessel, let alone in an entire fleet do in an instant. The crew sat there in cheer's as the Batarian Dreadnought was set ablaze.

Before anyone knew it, the alien vessel was gone.

"Where did it go?" he asked.

"I don't know?" his sensor officer replied. "They're gone, sir. It's like they just vanish into thin air."

"Well we can't stay here to find out what happen." He said turning to the helm, "Get us out of here. I'll be in sick bay."

XXX

As the ship moved away from the area and head back for the fleet. She moved under the unknown escort of a shadowy escort from behind.

In the many years that past since the alien vessel appeared, attack on the fleet stop or any Quarian vessel alone or not now moved safely through space as both pirates, raiders didn't know what other surprises the Quarian's had up there selves, and no one could risk the loss of so many ships at once again.

Captain Zorrah soon made Admiral, and then First Admiral for his impossible victory in the sole defense of the Trinity. His testimony before the Admiralty had been called a joke as the so called alien ship that had come to help them never reappeared, and there was no record left in the _Trinity_ as somehow they been wipe before they go back as the only thing he, and his crew had to confirm his or the crews statement.

They were just told to shut their mouths, and enjoy being heroes.

The ghost ship went on, as a myth for the next few years after that.


End file.
